Have You Ever Been In Love
by DustBunnies
Summary: Songfic:: Someone's late night thoughts::


Title: Have You Ever Been In Love  
  
Author: Munchkin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the characters of Weiss Kreuz. Nor do I own the song.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi, and if you have homosexual phobia then I advise you not to read this.  
  
God I love him. I can't really describe how I feel. I know I never felt this way towards anybody in my life. And to be truthful it scared me at first. I wasn't even sure of it myself in the beginning. I kept denying it, but when I almost lost him, I knew then and there that I loved him. When I'm with him I feel like I can do anything. Be it hard or easy, I can do it all, as long as he is right there by my side. Every time I see him my heart races, and when he's in my arms, there's not a word for me to describe it. To put it simply, it feels like heaven. Not just a piece of it, oh no, when he's in my arm I'm holding heaven itself.  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart is shooting stars  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
The days after I confessed my feelings for him and having them returned, I've been walking around with a dazed look in my eyes. I know that I'm not acting like my normal cold self, but I'm in no state of mind to care. I feel like I'm walking on air. And many times I pinch my self to see if I'm dreaming, and I'm hoping to God that I'm not. Even if I am please never let me wake up. I never thought a person like me could ever find something as great as him. But I guess some one up there likes me.  
  
Have you ever walked on air  
  
Ever felt like you were dreamin'  
  
When you never thought it could  
  
But it really, feels that good  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart is shooting stars  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been in love, have you  
  
I never thought that I would want love, but I guess I've always been longing for it. I was just too stubborn to admit it. I never thought that something would ever come my way. Something that was sent to me from above, and I've been waiting too long for it to let it go now when I finally have it. I'll love him till the day I take my last breath and even beyond that. Each night before I lay down to sleep I send up a prayer to the heavens above that I am able to love him forever. And he loves me in return. So far it seems like my prayers are being answered. All the hope that I've lost so long ago is coming back with every kiss and every touch he bestows on me. I realized I don't have to secretly long for love any more. It's already in my arms.  
  
Have you ever said a prayer  
  
And found that it was answered  
  
All my hopes have been restored  
  
And I ain't looking anymore  
  
Have you ever been so in love, have you  
  
So please put you in living (??)  
  
Somewhere you're gonna stay  
  
When you finally found the meaning  
  
Have you ever felt this way  
  
He's sleeping now, safely wrapped up I my arms. His arms are around my waist, and I can't help but hold him tighter. There's no other place better for me to be then in his arms and no better place for him to be then mine. I've waited too long to love him, and I would rather die before I let him go. I can't help but be possessive over him. He's mine and mine alone, and I would fight Lucifer himself to keep him by my side. I stare down at his sleeping form, wrapped up in my arms and smile gently. I don't smile much, but when I do its only for him. Placing a kiss gently on his forehead, I whisper gently into his hair.  
  
"I love you Ken."  
  
Before I fell asleep, I think that I could never be so in love.  
  
The time I spent waiting  
  
For something that was heaven sent  
  
When you find it, don't let go,  
  
I know  
  
Coz have you ever been so in love, so in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
You can even reach the stars  
  
Doesn't matter near or far  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
'Cause have you ever been in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
In love  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked this. Personally I liked how it turned out. It contains my favorite Weiss Kruez couple. Ran and Ken of course! The song is sung by Celine Dion, I just love her voice, and this song is so nice. Please R&R. 


End file.
